Who's the one you Love? NaLu
by HeartNaLu
Summary: Natsu made a promise to Lucy when they were kids, that he would find her one day for them to get married. Lucy really sticked to that promise and fell for him too deeply. When she did find him, she was upset, to have found out that Natsu NEVER remembered any promises. She was determined to make him fall for her AGAIN. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

"**Who's the One you Love?" [NaLu] **

**Written by: **_**HeartNaLu**_

**Chapter 01 – My Childhood Bestfriend's Back!**

**Lucy's POV**

[Past Memory . . .]

_I had a bestfriend. A guy best friend. Yeah. I know. That time, girls were always teasing me having a 'boyfriend' but I would always shake my head in disagreement because I don't look at him that way._

_His name is Natsu._

_He's somewhat a crybaby. People laugh at the thought of me, a girl always protecting a boy. They say it was the opposite. Natsu's looked up to me since then._

_One Night, Natsu said that he was gonna leave me. It was his family business that's transferring them to another country. So, he held my hand and kissed my cheek. I blushed at his sudden action. I held onto my cheek, confused and shocked by him._

"_**When I come back . . . MARRY ME! Okay?"**_

The last thing I remembered was making some kind of promise to my friend, Natsu. I've been trying to find him all this time… but, no luck.

"**Lucy!" **Ah. My bluenette bestfriend arrived, running towards me as she waved her arm around in the air. She gasped for air when she stopped and sat beside me.

"**Levy! What's got you in a hurry? You aren't late." **I told her with a curious look on my face.

"**I… I came here as early as I could to… to…" **She struggled to find something inside her purse. She was muttering as she lurked around inside. Then, she took out her phone and showed it to me. **"See? See?!"**

"**Uhm… I don't know this guy, Lev. So, what's the big deal, showing it to me? Don't tell me it's our type?" **I blushed at the thought.

She gave me a _what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about _look. She shook her head. **"Don'cha recognize him?!"**

"**Huh?" **I looked closely at the picture she had on her cell for the second time then shook my head. **"Sorry, no. Who is he? Quit making me guess."**

She gruffed. She clicked her tongue. **"HE'S YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND!"**

"**Natsu…?" **My eyes widened when I recognized that little muffler I made for him. And his cute pink hair flowing through the wind.

**[RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!]**

"**Oh! Better hurry. Let's go to our room!" **Levy snatched her cellphone then grabbed me by the arm to run with her to our classroom.

I take a deep breath then looked out the window beside me. _I'm sure of it! Natsu is here in this town_. _Alright. I'm gonna find him before I go home_.

"**Class, stand up and meet your new classmate . . . "**

My eyes followed our homeroom teacher towards the door. He opened it. The pink haired guy went up to the front of class.

"… **Natsu Dragneel."**

**I know. SHORT :P I'll update ASAP. Promise ;)**

**HeartNaLu - **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Who's the one you Love?" [NaLu]**

**Chapter 02 – He doesn't remember me?**

"**N-Natsu?" **My eyes widened in surprise. All of my classmates eyes were on me. My face flustered out of embarrassment. So, I sat back down, my eyes were staring at Natsu.

"**What? You found your prince, Lucy? HAHAHA! You only just met him. What an idiot." **My classmate laughed at me, so did the others. Levy stayed silenced when she looked at me then texted.

_Don't mind them, Lu. Focus on talking to Natsu later, kay? _

I nodded in agreement and raised my thumb up to let Levy know. She raised her thumb up, as well. The teacher cleared his throat and introduced him again.

"**Well, I'll lend you the front floor, Dragneel." **The teacher left and allowed him to speak.

"**Thank you. My name is Natsu Dragneel. But, you may call me Natsu for short. It's nice to meet all of you." **He bowed his head, making all the girls in my class shriek.

"**Well then, best you find your seat, young lad. Right over there, beside Ms. Heartfilia. The student who used to sit there transferred, anyway." **The teacher gestured for him to go.

My heart kept on beating as he sat beside me. He was quiet. He didn't even bother to turn sideways to see my face. _Does he not recognize me?_ My hand shivered as it slowly tapped on his shoulder.

"**A-Ahh. A-Ano…" **I stuttered nervously.

He furrowed his eyebrows. **"Do you… need something?" **

"**Ah. Ah, well, uh, I-I"**

Just before I could even continue, the teacher cut me off by starting class. _Maybe later, we could talk_.

***** LATER*****

"**So, how'd it go, Lulu?" **Levy asked when she started eating her dumpling by the cafeteria. All I could do was sigh. **"We . . . were like strangers . . ." **I pouted, whimpering. **"Moh, Levy, I don't like this. I have a bad feeling!" **I hid my face under my arms and cried fake.

"**Ha? What are you talking about?!" **Levy almost dropped the dumpling she was eating. **"D-Did he molest you or something?!" **

I spat the milk I was drinking at her face then coughed. **"Wh-What the hell are you-?! Levy, you have such a perverted mind!" **I scolded her for thinking about that.

"_**Kyaa! Natsu-kun! Sit with us?" **_

"_**No! Sit here!"**_

"_**Noo!" **_

All the girls wanted to sit with him, obviously. But, I just turned away and sighed. _There's no way he'd sit with us, anyway. It looked like he doesn't even remember me. Like, I was a total stranger to him_. _He doesn't recognize me_.

Levy's eyes widened. She giggled, gesturing me to look at the person beside me. I gulped. I saw Natsu automatically seated beside me. I blushed . . .

"_**Aww. She chose Lucy . . ."**_

"_**Lucky girl, she is."**_

"_**Tch. Let's go.."**_

"_**What a waste."**_

I couldn't believe my eyes! Natsu . . . sat beside me. **"A-Ano . . ." **I stammered. **"Sorry. I got nowhere else to sit. Sorry if I'm a bother." **He said, about to stand up. I stopped him by pulling his sleeves. He turned, giving me a questioned look.

"**I-It's fine! Y-You can sit here whenever you like!" **I turned my face around so he wouldn't see me blush. _Wah. This is bad . . . _

"**Oi. Just so you know . . . I'm still here." **Levy got insulted.

I still can't believe that Natsu sat with us at Lunch. And because of that . . . it gave me a knick of a chance he still remembers me and his promise!

"**You're getting too excited about this, you know?" **Levy said, yawning. **"You should just ask him straight if he remembers having a friend named Lucy. Then, get over with it." **

"**Why do you seem out of it lately?" **I pouted. **"Nothing. It's just that . . . I haven't seen you like this before." **

I blushed. **"You're really in love with him, huh?"**

I nodded. **"Ever since he made that promise, I've hoped to marry him once he recognizes me." **

**OKIEE! Short update. Will be updating soon :D Please REVIEW 3 3 3**

**HeartNaLu 3**


End file.
